Liora
by dragonoffire3
Summary: Sequel to Feral! It's been a year, and it's time to get Liora back to safety. Follow Liora through her life as she grows up with her wierd and overly protective makeshift family. Up for adoption! See Note!
1. Chapter 1

**Liora**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: A very big thank you to Purple 'N' Blue Wings for helping out with large parts of this chappie (Most of what's in third person), and Star from Children of Darkness for the name of the story- I was stumped. And another thing, a lot of this will be in the third person(at least for the first few chappies), a slight change to the style really, but I wanted to see how it goes, please tell me what you think, and in turn, I'll pass the message on to Wings, cause she's helping with the first chappie. **

Chapter 1

Ari P.O.V.

A year. An entire year Victor and I had been searching for Liora. For our precious cub. We were getting close now. The humans who had taken her hadn't covered their trails as well as they thought. At first, we'd just searched for all the facilities we could, and raided them, but we were wrong. They weren't keeping her in one of them full time. But we'd found a lead. Hopefully this would be the end of the search, and we'd have her back.

I was lying in bed, and Victor's arms were wrapped round me. My head was resting on his chest.

"It's been too long, Victor. Too long since we've tucked her into bed, or hugged her, or read to her or played with her." I said.

"I know, Kitten. But it won't be long now. Mort's sure he's managed to find where they're keeping her. Only a few more days now, and we'll have her back, safe and sound."

"I hate to think what they've done to her."

"So do I Kitten. But we'll find whoever did this, and we'll make them pay. I promise." Victor said. He kissed my forehead. "Liora will be back with us soon, back where she belongs. And I promise it's going to stay that way this time."

I nodded. Once we had Liora back, it would be damn hard for humans to get to her again. We'd moved to Genosia, and had a set of rooms in the main compound on the island. Liora's room was apart of the suite, and it was all ready for her, for when we got her back. I closed my eyes, and allowed myself to drift off to sleep, eagerly anticipating the events of the next few days.

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V<p>

Liora didn't like it where she was. Not one bit. Ever since she'd been kidnapped she'd split her time between three different places, each of them with their own horrors. Some days she'd be in that place with all the very clean, cold metal tables, with sharp things that hurt her, and unkind white coats. Other times, she lived in the orphanage. She hated the orphanage. People there lied. She could smell their lies. They always told her that her mamma and daddy were dead. But they couldn't be dead. They healed, like she could. Then there was the fact that she was able to smell the lie every time they told it. There was pain here too. Like at the clean place. But this was different. She didn't get enough food here. And she was beat here. Then there was school. It was both a pain, and a refuge. If she could get away from the kids for a long enough time, then she could find somewhere quiet to rest, and think. And she did go on some of the trips.

Like today. The whole of lower school were going to the museum. She had been allowed to go by the care workers. But one of the two she hated worst was coming with them. Edward was stiff all the time. As if he was waiting for something to happen and was trying to brace himself.

_He should brace himself, because when my daddy and mamma come to get me, he and others will be in for a world of pain for keeping me from them. _Liora thought. She adjusted her hat, making sure her ears were comfortable under it, and stood from her seat to leave the bus with the others, and climb the steps to the museum.

Liora tried for the thousandth time to try and remember what her mamma and daddy looked like. What had those white coats done to her? She couldn't remember what anyone from before looked like. No matter how hard she thought on it or for how long, the images refused to come. The pain the white coats had caused her must have done something.

Liora walked into the museum, keeping to the edge of the group. They walked through the large building, looking round at the exhibits and Liora couldn't help the feeling that something big was about to happen. The large group of children and their supervisors had gone quite far into the museum when an alarm went off and the main doors closed, and locked down. The lights went off, before the back up generators came back on. The light given off by the bulbs was a lot dimmer than before. People started panicking, and running, and that was when the mutants that had been at specific places in the museum struck.

This in turn caused further confusion and panic, especially when Edward pulled out a gun, and began firing at the mutants. Some unseen force pulled his gun from his hand, and shot him in the leg.

Liora took advantage of the confusion and ran off. The other children in the group had also run, so she wouldn't draw much attention. Her hat fell off, but she didn't stop to get it. She needed to find a way out. She needed to get away. She wanted to go home, and now the moment was here. Who knew when another would come round?

The screams and shrieks were loud, she needed to get out, she was getting a headache, and her senses were starting to get muddled. She heard someone land behind her, just before she was picked up, her arms pinned to her sides. The person who had her bent down, and then jumped. They jumped high, right up to the balcony on the second floor. When they landed, Liora started to struggle. She had to get away. She had to find her way home.

"Calm down tyke." A voice said. A man's voice, the voice of her captor.

He adjusted his hold on her, giving Liora an idea. She ducked her head and sank her sharp fangs into his hand. He let out a yell, and his hold loosened on her. Liora slipped out, landed on the floor, and took off running. She ran through several other rooms and dodged behind a display case, as two people entered her current room.

"Gee, Toad, what happened to your hand?" one voice asked.

"I found her Pyro, and she bit me quite hard too. Aw man, Tiger and Sabertooth are gonna kill me for loosing her! I've already let them down once!" The second voice, the one who'd grabbed her earlier, replied.

The two voices were familiar to her. But she couldn't place them. Liora frowned, trying to remember those voices.

"Come on, let's keep looking, she can't have gone far." The first voice, Pyro, said.

The two men left the room and Liora slipped out of her hiding place, and headed for one of the doors that she hoped the two hadn't gone through. She wasn't aware however, of the two watching the room from the door they'd just walked through. The two mutants hurriedly followed her, being sure to keep their footfalls as light as possible.

"The tranq." Toad hissed quietly. "She'll panic otherwise."

Pyro nodded, and pulled a syringe from his pocket and handed it to Toad.

Liora stopped at a point where three corridors met. There were still screams, and the sounds of fights. She didn't know which way to go. Which way was the way out, so she could find someone to help her get home?

"Liora." A voice said.

She span round to see a man with brown blonde spiked hair. He held his hands up in a calming gesture, allowing her to see the hand guards. Liora started backing up.

"Liora, take it easy. I just want to help, ok?" He said. She recognised the voice. He had been in the other room, Pyro.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. "I just want to go home!" She turned, and started running away, but Pyro was quicker. He caught hold of her, and lifted her up.

"Toad, now!" he said.

Toad came into view, and Pyro grabbed hold of Liora's chin and moving her head to one side. Liora kicked and screeched, and even hit her captor with her tail, trying desperately to get free, before the needle entered her neck. She hated needles. But it was no use.

Toad injected the tranq into Liora's blood stream and she soon succumbed to the strong drug, falling unconscious. Pyro handed Liora to Mort who placed her over his shoulder, and pulled out his lighter.

Two security guards came running round the corner. Pyro threw a fire ball at one, and Toad disabled the other, covering his mouth and nose with green gunk.

"Come on, let's get out of here and meet up with the others." Mort said. "Can't risk losing Liora again, can we?"

They took off running for the exit, bypassing the suffocating security guard, the other having fallen off the balcony. They found the one door that Paddy had left unlocked when he'd deadlocked all the exits, and headed out onto the alley. Toad pulled out his mobile, and pulled up the pre prepared text message, and sent it to the others. Soon, the Brotherhood mutants who'd taken part on the raid came out the door. Sabertooth and Tigris were the first.

Tigris rushed over to Toad and Pyro, her eyes gold, and flashing. She held out her arms for Liora.

Toad pulled Liora off his shoulder, and handed her to her mother. Tigris held her small cub close, and inhaled her warm scent, which was laced with the scent of the tranquilizers. Tigris nuzzled her cheek affectionately as Sabertooth came over and wrapped his arms round his mate and cub.

Magneto and Mystique were the last out.

"Should I lock the door?" Paddy asked.

"Yes." Magneto replied, closing it.

There was a loud click, as the lock slid into place.

Blaidd and Wolverine approached Sabertooth and Tigris.

"How is she?" Blaidd asked.

"She seems fine. We need to go." Tigris replied.

The Brotherhood mutants plus Blaidd and Wolverine got into cars and jeeps, or in Wolverine's and Blaidd's case a bike, and sped away from the museum. Wolverine and Blaidd took off toward New York, while the Brotherhood mutants headed for the docks to where their boat was waiting.

Sabertooth and Tigris were in a jeep, and Tigris was holding Liora close, running her fingers through her hair. She relinquished control to Arianwen, and she sighed happily.

"I promised you we'd have our cub back, Kitten." Victor said.

"Yeah." Arianwen said, her hand not stopping from stroking her cub's hair gently. When they got to the docks, they weren't the first, but they weren't the last either. They left the jeep where they parked it, and got onto the large boat. They headed below deck, and through to the cabin area. They walked into their room, and Ari shifted Liora into one arm. She was so small and thin. She hardly weighed a thing. She weighed as much as she had when she'd been born.

Ari grabbed the bed covers, and pulled them back. They were in for a long trip back to Genosia, so she was laying Liora down on the bed. She lay her down in the centre of the bed, and brushed a lock of hair away from Liora's face. Ari slipped Liora's shoes off and pulled the covers up over her.

Ari looked up from where she was sitting, and smiled at Victor, who smiled back at her. Victor wrapped his arms round Ari and sat down next to her on the bed, and they both watched their cub sleep.

"She's back home with us now Kitten. Right where she belongs." Victor said.

"We'll keep her safe from now on." Ari said, almost like a promise to Liora.

"Yes, we will." Victor said. He kissed Ari deeply; before they settled down to wait for her to wake up, or their arrival at Genosia, whichever came first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you all think? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Liora became aware tat she was laying on something soft. It was much softer than her stiff, hard mattress at the orphanage. She was also comfortably warm because she was cocooned in blankets. The mattress she was lying on dipped to one side, as if there was someone sitting on one side. She opened her eyes, and saw two people, a man and a woman, who she didn't recognise. She curled up, and shrank away. Strangers meant pain. Her rush from the museum had gone, leaving her feeling as weak as she had felt before the chaos interrupted, weaker, even.

The two people noticed that she was awake, and she panicked. She curled her hand so that her claws would do more damage, and lashed out at the man, the bigger of the two, and therefore the greater threat. But she hadn't expected him to be so _fast_. His own hand came out, and grabbed her wrist, and yanked her forward. Liora somehow found herself with her back to the man's chest and both of her wrists being held in one of his hands and one of his arms round her waist, keeping her pinned. Liora struggled for a minute, but no rush of energy came to help her this time. She was just so _tired _now.

Ari and Victor watched as their cub stopped struggling long before she should have. A year ago, if she had been doing the same thing she would have been able to struggle against Victor's hold for a lot longer. It worried them both that she was giving up so easily. She was obviously much weaker now.

Liora's breathing was heavy, and her head was bowed, as she tried to gather her energy. She caught a movement in the corner of her eye, and she saw that the woman was reaching for her. She stiffened and tried to get away, but the mans grip on her just tightened, keeping her in place. The woman's hand touched her face gently, and her fingers ran down Liora's cheek. The touch was warm and comforting. Liora leant into it, relishing the kind touch. No one had shown her any sort of affection in so long. Just that one touch on her cheek was so nice.

Liora looked up at the woman, and took in her appearance. She was wearing a long brown leather jacket over a top which cut off just before her stomach, and her brown leather pants matched the coat. She wore thigh high boots, and hand guards that cut off just before her knuckles. Her nails were sharp claws, like Liora's own were, and she had blue eyes with cat like slits, cat's ears and a cat's tails. Her tail and ears colourings were the same as Liora's own, and her eyes were also the same as Liora's.

Liora's ears flattened against her head, and her eyes went round. "Mamma?" She asked, the desperation and hope clear in her voice.

Ari smiled widely at her cub, revealing the fangs that looked like the longer, more developed set Liora had. She nodded. Liora looked at the man holding her and took in his mane of blonde hair, and his own set of fangs. His hair was like her own.

"Daddy?" She asked, tentatively.

"Yes cub." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled widely. Victor released Liora's wrists and loosened his arm round her waist. Liora twisted round, and grabbed hold of his shirt, and reached out for her mamma, wanting to have them both hold her at the same time. Arianwen and Victor both shifted, so they were as close together as possible. Liora grabbed hold of Ari's coat, and Ari wrapped her arms round her small daughter. Victor wrapped his free arm round his mate, keeping them all close together.

Liora relaxed in her parents embrace. She took in their warm comforting scents. It meant protection to her. Protection and safety.

Soon, Ari shifted, so she could look Liora in the eye.

"What did they do to you Cub?"

Liora just shook her head. She couldn't tell them. They'd hate her.

"Come on Cub, we know they did something. What?" Victor asked.

"You'll hate me." Liora whispered. She couldn't bear it if they hated her. What if they gave her back?

"We could never hate you Cub." Victor assured.

"That's an impossibility. I promise whatever you say, we'll still love you." Ari assured her.

Liora let go of her parents and wriggled out of their grasp, to sit on the bed, instead of spread across their laps. She chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

"The white coats would run tests on me during the days when I was them. Then there was my time at the orphanage. The care workers would give me so many chores, and so little food that in-between all that and school I had no way of recovering. They'd beat me for every little thing, and if the other kids did something wrong, and blamed it on me, I'd get the beating for that too, even if others said otherwise. I couldn't even stop the other kids from picking on me. Some of the care workers even took scissors to my ears once. I don't even know how I healed from that one." Liora indicated to a point on her ears, where the care worker had cut, showing that more than half of each of her ears had been cut off.

Victor's and Ari's hackles raised and they both started growling. Victor got up and started pacing, like a caged animal. They had dared touch her? His cub!

Liora shifted back on the bed, eyes filling with tears as she took their anger the wrong way. She looked at her mamma. "You promised. You promised you wouldn't hate me." Her voice was small and tearful, but it was accusing, and broken. Both of the older Ferals heard her.

Arianwen's eyes filled with tears, as she realised how their anger had just been interpreted. "Oh, no Cub! I promise we don't hate you! We're angry at them for what they did to you! We hate _them_. Not you, never you. We love you, Liora. You're our precious little Cub." She pulled Liora back to her, in a tight hug, and kissed her on her forehead and started running her fingers through Liora's hair again.

"Promise?" Liora whispered.

"Yes Cub, I promise." Arianwen said gently.

Victor bent down, and kissed Liora's forehead, before he resumed pacing and growling.

Liora brought herself closer to her mamma at the sight of her daddy, acting like he was about to strike out at something. Her tail flicked in agitation.

"Victor, calm down. You're scaring Liora." Arianwen said in a warning tone.

Victor stopped and looked at his mate and Cub. Liora did in fact look quite scared of him. He'd scared his own cub. How could he have been so stupid? Victor stopped pacing, and approached slowly. He knelt down, and took both of Liora's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry I scared you, Cub. But I would never hurt you. I promise. And I promise I will do anything to keep you safe, alright?"

Liora nodded, and held her arms out for a hug. Victor smiled and picked her up, out of Arianwen's arms and hugged her. He stood up, and cradled her back and forth.

"Shh, Cub. Everything's going to be alright now. I promise." He said softly, reassuring her.

Liora's stomach rumbled with hunger then.

"Hungry, Cub?" Ari asked, laughing lightly.

Liora shook her head violently.

"Of course you are, it's pretty obvious." Ari said, standing up, and exchanging a worried glance with Victor.

Liora shook her head again. "I'm not hungry. Honestly I'm not." She said.

"Liora, you don't have to be afraid. If you're hungry, we'll get you something to eat." Ari said. "Are you afraid because of something those humans did to you?"

Liora nodded. "If ever I complained about being hungry, or if my stomach rumbled, I'd be beaten. I'd eat what I was given; when I was given it and be thankful I had anything."

"That isn't going to happen from now on Liora. You just let us know if you're hungry, and we'll get you something to eat." Victor said.

"Alright, daddy." Liora said.

"Come on. Let's head for the kitchen." Arianwen said.

Victor opened his mouth to correct her, but she stopped him.

"Don't you dare correct me, Victor Creed. It's where food is prepared, so it's a kitchen!" She said, before leading the way from the cabin. Victor looked down at his small cub, and rolled his eyes, making her laugh. He then proceeded to follow her down to the corridors, Liora safely in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW! *Get's down on knees and begs* PLEASE! *PUPPY DOG EYES***


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

Ari led the way to the kitchen where she saw Paddy and Luce sitting at the island at the centre. They looked up and smiled.

"Hey! How's the little rascal doing?" Paddy asked as he saw Victor coming in, carrying Liora behind Arianwen.

"Hungry." Ari answered.

Luce stood. "Then let's see what we can put together. Come on Ari, let's look through the cupboards."

Ari smiled at her friend, and they both began rummaging, looking for food to give Liora that wouldn't take too long. Victor sat down on one of the stools, still holding onto Liora. Liora peered around her daddy's arm at the two strangers in the room. They seemed familiar, and her mamma and daddy obviously trusted them.

"How about an omelette?" Luce asked, holding up some eggs.

Ari nodded. "A ham and cheese omelette." She agreed, gathering the ham and cheese up. Luce grabbed milk and she set the milk and eggs on the counter. "Sit down." Ari said. "I'll make it."

Realising that her friend had left no room for arguments, Luce left Ari to make the omelette. It wasn't a complicated dish anyway. She smiled at Liora.

"You alright little one?" She asked.

Liora ducked behind Victor's arm, only looking round enough so that she could watch her with one eye.

"Whatever those humans did to her, she doesn't remember much about us." Ari said over her shoulder. "Liora, these are your Aunty Luce, and Uncle Paddy."

Liora's forehead creased as she thought. She had vague memories of several people that she called Aunt or Uncle now that she thought about it, and they did seem familiar. She had a brief image of feathers in her mind.

"Feathers." She said.

The adults smiled, and Luce shrugged off her jacket and unfurled her wings. Liora stared for a moment, before she grinned.

Suddenly electronics all around the room flared to life, and Ari caught Paddy's smug grin, as Liora looked round, and began laughing. Not too long after, Ari put a plate in-front of Liora, kissing her forehead. Liora attacked the food viciously, and soon there was nothing left of the omelette. She sat back against Victor's chest, and let out a breath.

"Want anything else cub?" Victor asked.

She shook her head. "I'm full daddy." She said, yawning.

"Tired cub?" He asked.

She nodded, but didn't say anything as her eyes closed. Very soon, she was sleeping again, full for the first time in a year, and content.

Ari stroked her hair softly, as the four in the room watched her sleep, peacefully, all of them smiling. She really was cute.

Not too long after, Mort found them.

"One of the humans that were her 'guards', shall we say, is being held bellow. One of the others brought him along. He's been searched and anything technical, including his watch and phone, have been thrown overboard. If you two want to go question him…"

Victor and Ari looked at each other. They both wanted to rip the human apart, but one of them had to stay with Liora. Ari sighed, and held her arms out.

"You go. I'll look after Liora. Just save a piece for me."

Victor handed Liora over to his mate, and nodded. "I will Kitten." He said, kissing her swiftly, before following Mort from the room and down a couple of flights of stairs.

The man was tied to a chair, with a tourniquet stopping him from bleeding to death from the bullet wound on his leg. Other than that he was relatively unharmed. That was soon about to change.

Victor easily let Sabertooth take control, and grabbed the man by the neck, growling. "What do you know about the people who took my cub?"

"I'll never tell you anything." The man gasped out.

"We'll see about that, frail." He said.

He nodded to Mort, who closed the doors. Soon, the mans screams reverberated through the room, echoing off the walls. Sabertooth bared is fangs in a feral grin. This was what he wanted to do to all the humans involved in his cub's pain. The man was a bloody mess. He bore deep gauges all over his body.

Sabertooth grabbed him by his hair, and yanked his head back. "Now, frail, I'm going to ask you again frail, what do you know about those who took my cub?"

"T-the woman in charge- s-she's looking for revenge. H-her name's… Stryker." The man said.

Sabertooth growled. He'd had enough of that name. When he found this one, she was joining the general, after a slow, painful death.

"What do we do with him now?" Mort asked.

"Get as much information as you can from him Mort. Just make sure he's alive enough for Tigris to finish him off."

"You got it Sabes. You'd better clean up before going back to Tiger and Liora."

"I will." Sabertooth said, leaving the room, licking some of the blood from his claws until he got to somewhere he could wash the blood off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! What do you think? I'm sory it's taken so long!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Ari had taken Liora back to their room, ahem, cabin, and had her sleeping cub curled up on her lap, fast asleep when Victor came back in. The blood and the quick flash of gold was enough to let her know he wasn't in control yet. He stepped into their bathroom, and soon after she heard the shower. She felt Liora shift, and merely adjusted her arms, so Liora wouldn't be too restricted, but secure.

When Victor stepped out, he had nothing but a towel around his waist. "She still out?"

"Like a light." Ari replied softly.

Victor nodded, and quickly got dressed. He then sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms round them both. "How did it go?" Ari asked.

"The frail knew who was behind her disappearance. A woman called Stryker."

Ari looked up sharply. "What?" She hissed, her ears going flat against her head, her tail twitching agitatedly.

"Mort is getting more information from the frail, but has promised to leave him alive, so you can have a go at him."

"Good." Ari said. "I take it that was why you weren't in control when you came back?"

"Exactly." Victor said. He ran a hand down Liora's cheek. Her eyes fluttered, but she didn't wake up. "I'm determined to remove this threat to her. No matter who this woman is. Or her connection to Stryker."

Just then, the door burst open. Liora's eyes snapped open, and she tensed, while Ari and Victor sprang to their feet, growling, their claws extending. But it was only Luce. She was breathing heavily.

"It's Paddy. He's lost it!"

"Luce, what are you talking about?" Ari asked.

"Back at the museum, he got hit with a dart, but nothing seemed to happen. We thought we'd just get someone to check him over when we got to Genosia, but now he's gone berserk! He's attacking everyone!"

"Luce, stay here, watch Liora. We'll stop Paddy before he hurts anyone, or himself." Ari said, before looking at Liora. "Auntie Luce is going to watch you for a while. Someone's made Uncle Paddy go a bit more mad than he normally is, we're going to help him get better, ok?"

"Ok mamma." Liora said, nodding.

Victor ruffled her hair, and ears, and Ari kissed her forehead. They both left, and followed their noses to Paddy, who had a knife.

"Paddy!" Ari called.

He wheeled round, and they saw that his eyes were blood shot. He snarled, and stalked towards them.

"Leave me do this, Vic." Ari said. She charged at her friend, before jumping onto the wall, and pushing off, so she sailed over him. She landed behind him, spun, and hit him over the back of the head. He collapsed, completely out of it.

"We'd better get him tied up. At least, until he can be treated." Victor said. He walked over, and picked Paddy up, placing him over his shoulder, and carrying him to a cabin. Mystique, who had witnessed Ari knock her friend out had gone to fetch rope. Paddy was placed on a chair, and tied up securely. "Let's hope that we'll be able to get that drug out of his system soon." Ari said.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find someone who can." Victor said. "Now, let's get back to Liora."

* * *

><p>Back in the cabin, Pyro had just entered. "Hey, I heard about Paddy." He said.<br>The moment Liora noticed him, she 'eep'd' and dived off the edge of the bed furthest from him, and hid on the floor there.

Pyro raised an eyebrow at Luce, and she just shot him a 'what the hell did you do?' look. He smiled wryly, and walked to the bed. He got down on his hands and knees, and looked under the bed, to see Liora crouched on the other side. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hey Liora. I'm sorry Toad and I had to drug you back at the museum. I did try and tell you I was trying to help. Don't you remember your Uncle Johnny?" He held back a grimace at the name, and instead pulled out his lighter, and flicked it, catching the flame in his hand, and holding it for her to see. She shied towards him, under the bed, before suddenly pouncing on the flame, and catching it in her palms. Pyro jumped back, startled, and ended up dragging Liora back with him. He ended up on his back, with the small child on his chest, throwing a small ball of flame back and forth between her hands quite happily. She had, it seemed, inherited her mothers fire ability.

"Looks like Liora likes you Pyro." An amused voice said.

They all looked up to see Victor enter, followed by Ari.

"Daddy! Mamma! Look what Uncle Johnny helped me discover what I can do!" She continued to throw the ball of flame back and forth, obviously delighted with herself.

"That's wonderful sweetheart! You get that from me." Ari said, picking her daughter up, who immediately extinguished her flame, and grabbed her mamma's coat. "Is Uncle Paddy going to be alright?"

"We'll get someone to help him when we get home." Ari promised. "But he's not in the position to harm anyone or himself."

Liora nodded, but at that moment, sneezed, and turned into a tiger cub. Everyone in the room laughed at the disgruntled look that she had. Ari crouched own, and placed her on the floor, before changing into a tiger herself. She nudged Liora with her nose, and knocked her cub over playfully.

"How is Paddy exactly?" Luce asked, noticing Liora was distracted.

"Knocked out, and tied up." Victor said. "Mystique's watching him. But, we'll get him treatment for those drugs. Whatever they are. Don't worry."

Luce nodded, and they all watched as Liora started climbing all over Ari, and tugging at her ears with her tiny, but sharp, teeth. It was an amusing sight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	5. Adoption Note

**ADOPTION NOTICE!**

**THIS STORY, AND SEVERAL OTHERS, ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. I HAD TO GO AWAY FROM THE SITE, AND NOW MY MUSE HAS GONE. PLEASE CONTACT ME IF YOU WANT TO ADOPT THIS OR ANY OF THE OTHER STORIES I HAVE LABELLED. I AM SO SORRY, BUT WITH WORK PILLING ON, AND NEW IDEAS FOR STORIES PUSHING OUT THE OLD ONES, I JUST CAN'T DO IT. MAYBE I WILL ONE DAY RETURN TO THEM, BUT NOT TODAY. **


End file.
